Trimming of books is often automated and done at high speeds with high precision. Three-knife trimmers trim pages within a book to predetermined specifications. Known systems involve several layers of pads used for applying a force to the pages of the book during the trimming process. These layers are generally made of metal, wood, or cardboard.
When the knives cut through the pages of the book to trim them, these layers provide a template or profile for the cutting. Known systems suffer from the drawback that the layers of cardboard compress due to chemicals (for example, solvents and/or silicone spray) and other materials applied in liquid form to aid in the cutting process. The compression can be inconsistent (for example, based upon inconsistent exposure to chemicals), resulting in a non-uniform force being applied to the book or portions of the book while being positioned for trimming. This non-uniform force can result in chip-outs occurring on the book. In the past, splitter knives have been used to score the spine of books to reduce the number of chip-outs.
Likewise, chip-outs can result from unevenly and/or focused force being applied to the spine. To avoid this, known systems may be adjusted to apply a reduced force to the spine of the book while it is positioned for trimming. This reduced force may not have enough force to depress the spine, may undesirably adjust the angle of the profile, and/or may reduce the precision of the trimming.
What is needed is a trimmer block pad, trimmer, and method of trimming capable of reliably and consistently trimming books without forming chip-outs and capable of repeated use in the presence of chemicals.